Baseball Date
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: ONE-SHOT Shade was about to ask Rein to a baseball game with him but Bright asked her first. In an attempt to make Bright jealous so he would back off of Rein, Shade decided to ask Fine out to the baseball game. Will Shade's plan prevail or will love blossom. SxF and BxR


**Hi, this is Winter. I decided to make a One-Shot of an idea that just came up in my head after watching a drama. This will be a Shine/Brein story.**

Shade's POV

I held two tickets to the upcoming baseball game. I wanted to ask Rein to go with me, even though she's not that really in to sports. I spotted her light blue hair blowing in the wind. I was about to go over there to ask her when I spotted the blond boy talking to her. I could tell who that was a mile away, Bright.

Although Bright is my best friend since middle school, I can't help but to be jealous. I knew it wasn't right to spy on my two friends but I just wanted to know what they were talking about.

Rein's POV

I was just sitting in the park waiting for Shade, because he texted me saying he wanted to ask me something, when Bright came up to me.

Bright is my crush since middle school. I love the way he's so nice to everyone and doesn't rely on violence like someone I know.

"Hey Bright, what are you doing here for?" I asked as he flashed me one of his dazzling smiles.

"I was taking Altezza here so she can watch Auler play basketball. What are you doing her for? I thought you didn't like coming to the park unless it is necessary."

"I'm waiting for Shade, he said he wanted to ask me something, but it's been like ten minutes since he said he would arrive. It is just like him to be late."

"Well, Shade must have a reason for being late." said Bright. Bright is so nice, he would defend for anyone even for that idiot of a friend of his. "So, I have two tickets to the upcoming baseball game so I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Yes, I would love to." I blurted out without thinking about it.

"Great! I will pick you up at 5 o'clock tonight." said Bright as he waved goodbye.

My heart is beating out of my chest right now. He said he only had two tickets which mean it will be just us so does that mean that is a date?! I turned around to see a purple headed boy staring at me.

"Shade, I thought you said you would be here at 2 o'clock. It is now 2:10 you are late by ten minutes!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry. I had something that I had to do." lied Shade.

"Hmm. Its okay, I guess. So what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if Fine liked baseball…" asked Shade.

"You already know that Fine likes any kind of sport. Speaking of baseball, Bright invited me to a baseball game tonight at 5 o'clock. This means I only have 3 hour left to dress and do my makeup. Bye Shade" I yelled as I walked back home.

Shade's POV

 _Now what do I do? I guess I can also ask Fine._ I decided to call the red-head to ask if she had time.

"BOO!" a voice yelled behind my ear.

"Gah!" I yelled. I'm not the type to get scared easily but when a person sneaks up to you and yell boo in your ear, how can you now get scared? "Fine, don't do that again!" I yelled at the red-head.

"Alright, so why are you just standing here like an idiot?" asked Fine.

"I was just about to call you when you yelled in my ear like a maniac." I said to her.

"Sorry…so why did you want to call me for? What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had plans tonight."

Fine's POV

"No, no plans tonight." I replied.

"Great! Would you like to go to the big baseball game tonight with me?" asked Shade.

When he said those words I freaked out. Did he just ask me out? Is this a dream? I pinched myself just to make sure. Okay, that hurt, so not a dream. "Sure. Thanks for asking, Shade. What time?"

"5 o'clock. I'll pick you up." he replied before leaving.

I quickly raced home to tell Rein the good news. "Rein, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Fine." replied my sister. However, she was no where in sight.

I raced upstairs to check out what my sister was doing. When I open the door, I only had one word. "Why?"

"What do you mean? Do I look bad?" Rein was wearing a light blue ball gown with lavender star earrings with matching shoes.

"Are you going to prom?" I asked my sister trying to make it clear that I was flabbergasted.

"No. I'm going to a baseball game with Bright." answered my sister. "Does this outfit scream maturity? I don't want Bright thinking I'm a little girl."

"No, but it does scream crazy. You can't wear this dress to a baseball game."

"Why not?" asked a confused Rein.

"Do you want to destroy that dress?" I asked her.

"No, of course not, I love this dress."

"Then you would listen to my advice and change an outfit."

Then I remembered the most amazing thing that has happened in my life. "Rein, guess what? Shade asked me out on a date."

"Really? Where?" asked Rein.

"It's going to be at a baseball game, and he's going to pick me up at 5 o'clock." I said excitedly.

"No wonder he asked me if you liked baseball. I'm telling you he likes you, Fine."

5 o'clock: Baseball Game

Shade's POV

I arrived at Fine and Rein's house. I saw a familiar blond haired guy standing outside the house.

"Bright!" I called.

He immediately turned to the source of the sound. "Hi, Shade. What are you doing here for?"

"I'm picking up Fine, for our _date_." I tried to emphasize the word date because I know that he had a crush on Fine since like forever.

"Oh, cool. Hope you guys have fun." said a cheerful Bright.

"What? I thought you like Fine." I said clearly surprised.

"Oh. I didn't tell you did I? Well I confessed to Fine last month, but she rejected me. She said she already liked someone else. After talking to Rein about it, I realized who really cared about me, and that was Rein." explained Bright.

I was clearly confused because I knew nothing about that. Then Rein and Fine came out. Rein was wearing a light blue t-shirt with black short and went to greet Bright. Fine was wearing a light pink t-shirt with white shorts.

"Hi Shade. I'm so excited." said Fine. "So who do you think is going to win the game today?"

I think I spaced out because the next words I heard from Fine was, "Earth to Shade. Hello?" while waving her hands around trying to catch my attention.

I didn't know what happened. I guess when Fine was with Rein, I was paying attention to only Rein so I didn't take the time to really look at Fine but now that I did. All I can say is that those red eyes are really mesmerizing.

"So, shall we go?" I held my hand out like a gentleman while earning a small giggle from her.

At the baseball game

Fine's POV

Shade and I arrived at the stadium. I was surprise that Shade was able to get one of the best seats in the stadium.

 _Time Skip: 7_ _th_ _Inning_

It is finally the 7th inning which is Rein's favorite part of a baseball game, Kiss Time. I want Rein and Bright's face to appear on the big screen because I really want to see what Bright would do. However, I would also imagine how Shade would react if our faces were up there. Would he actually do it?

"It is now the most exciting part of the game for couple, Kiss Time." said the announcer. "Let's see the first couple."

The screen started to flicker when I realized who the faces were, Bright and Rein. I could see Rein's face started to turn as red as a tomato while Bright's face is a red as a fire truck. Bright started to lean toward Rein, and when their lips touched the crowd cheered. I could see that both of them are really embarrassed.

The screen started to flicker again to reveal another couple, and then another, then another until the announcer said, "It is now the last kiss of the night."

The screen flickered to reveal Shade and I. Shade was clearly surprised and I could see a slight blush. He whispered in my ear, "We don't have to if you don't want to." I don't know why but I blushed harder when he said those words.

We started to hear chants of the crowd, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I whispered in his ear, "I don't think we can back out of it now… Let's just get it over with."

"Okay." I heard him mutter as he clashed his lips into mine. Even though I knew it was coming, it still surprised me.

Kiss Time is over and the game resumed. However, after that kiss I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the game, I don't think Shade could either.

After the game

Fine's POV

I left the stadium without a clue on who won. "Hey, Shade. Which team won?"

"Are you stupid?" asked Shade. "Of course—actually I don't know either."

I giggled, "I guess we're both stupid. So, Shade what did that kiss mean?"

"I don't know…" muttered Shade. "However, I know it meant something. I just don't know what."

"I like you, Shade." I confessed. "I liked you since middle school; you were my first and only crush. I know most likely that you would not accept my feeling but…" suddenly Shade leaned in and kissed me. It was different from the kiss he gave me during Kiss Time, it was sweeter and filled with love.

"I like you too, Fine." he replied and he leaned to kiss me again.

 **I know the ending is a bit rushed but I just don't know how to end this. I will write a Shein story next and thank you to Spring Wishes and Dreaming Raine for reviewing my other story I will revise and edit it because I didn't like it that much either. Thank you for reading and please review so I can make my stories better.**


End file.
